


Heateez

by Anonymous



Series: more works by this anon [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT8, Polyamory, ateez as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pointless thoughts on how each member would behave if they were an omega in heat.





	Heateez

**  
Yeosang:**

+devours anything in the house that has the slightest hint of chocolate

+texts ‘wanna fuck?’ to a packmate sitting a foot away to avoid having to ask out loud

+after the first day or so the heat pains tend to get so bad he doesn’t even wanna be touched, let alone fucked

+emo hours open because he’s the only one in the pack whose heats hurt so goddamn much and it blows

+can barely eat or sleep for a few days, between the fact that his entire lower half hurts like splintered glass and his stomach rejects everything

+just stays in his room in the fetal position, suffering alone and watching drone videos on autoplay

+once he can move again he always comes out of his room very soft and baby, so exhausted he can barely stay on his feet. The pack always nests with him afterwards, giving endless cuddles and affection and nursing him back to health with all the yangnyeom chicken he could ask for. 

  


**Seonghwa:**

+G L O W S

+acts like a big silly baby. Frisky and happy, pesters everyone with an unusual amount of skinship

+his slick tastes like cinnamon honey; Can't keep track of how much he gets eaten out (Alpha always gets first dibs)

+wears his biggest, softest sweaters around the house. No pants. Sometimes no underwear.

+watches cute baby videos for four hours in a row

+has a modest collection of indecently big alpha dildo toys that he never stops being bashful over

+spaces out, daydreams. Extra sensitive to tactile sensation. Once stared out the kitchen window for an hour while stroking a dish towel.

  


** San: **

+has the quickest but most insatiable heats

+no one is safe

+pounces without warning 

+can whip his packmate’s dick out of their pants before they can blink

+doesn’t care whose salad it’s in front of, he wants to fuck anywhere and everywhere

+will sashay into a room and put on the most ridiculous, teasing displays to entice his mates to play

+it always works

+likes the feeling of being held and fucked by multiple packmates at once

+calls his asshole his ‘pussy’ and loves telling his pack what he wants them to do to it

+gets visibly upset if Wooyoung is away for too long

  


**Wooyoung:**

+MOOD SWINGS = BAD

+heat makes him feel dizzy and drugged, which makes him anxious

+packmates walk on eggshells at all times

+takes extra strength suppressants to get it over as soon as possible (SeongJoong constantly nags him for taking too much)

+emotional after he cums; in the afterglow he's likely to confess things he’s been needing to get off his chest, or thoughts he’s been too shy to share

+wants to be doted on and get special treatment at all times. Gets mad if he’s not getting it.

+bossy. Bullies the alphas. (It’s not fair they don’t have to go through this)

+despite bullying the alphas, he also refuses to go without them and will physically cling if he has to. They feel like the only solid thing he has to keep from floating away

+gets visibly upset if San is away for too long

  


**Mingi:**

+like a little kid with a cold. Doesn’t seem to know what’s going on, just knows he doesn’t feel good

+has to be guided and coaxed into everything

+spaces out a lot, sleeps twice as long and deep

+incredibly cute, big, sad puppy dog eyes turned on at all times

+doesn’t talk as much as usual or as loudly; uses his body and hands to communicate what he wants

+unusually clingy, but like a big goofy doberman who doesn’t know how big he is

+spends most of his heat in the ultimate subby headspace without even realizing it. Will listen and do whatever a firm, kind dom asks with absolute obedience. 

+gets sniffly and teary during sex, cause it “feels so good he doesn’t know what to do”

  


**Hongjoong:**

+heat makes him happily loopy as fuck

+fills notebooks with stream-of-consciousness lyric writing that embarrasses the hell out of him when he rereads later

+feels happy, peaceful, content. Spends a lot of time gazing lovingly at his pack and wondering how he’s so lucky to have them

+wants at least one fuck with each packmate. Is very seriously sappy about using his heat as a bonding time with them and even though he can babble some seriously cringey stuff during foreplay, he's such a good lay he’s never had a complaint

+has the thickest yet tightest ass of the pack, so it's a good thing his heat keeps him good and slicked up the whole time

+likes being handcuffed, blindfolded- anything that makes him feel vulnerable and lets him give in to physical sensation

+gets mad if his packmates don’t cum inside him

**Yunho:**

+mysteriously subtle heat

+equally mysteriously, Mingi can always smell it coming the day before. He can’t leave Yunho alone when he’s in heat. According to him, Yunho in heat is the "best smell he ever smelled". The rest of their packmates can barely tell a difference in his scent, even when heat’s in full swing.

+bizarre cravings, including food he normally doesn’t even like

+cheeks are always red from the light fever. He can feel a little achy and vulnerable. Drinks glacier freeze gatorade through a curly straw from dawn til dusk

+spends half his heat fighting a clingy Mingi off of him. Spends the other half letting Mingi fuck him into oblivion.

+needs his whole pack around him most of the time or he can’t settle down.

+really sensitive to foreplay. Cums just from some heated kissing

  


**Jongho: **

+works out like if he can do it hard enough his heat will never come

+once he gives up on that, it’s game over for the pack

+uses his packmates like his own personal dildo collection and none of them are even mad about it cause it’s hot as fuck

+not very physically affectionate as far as unneeded kissing or touching goes

+prowls around the house like a bear looking for its next meal

+takes multiple showers a day cause he doesn’t like the feeling of slick making him wet

+always on top

+has been known to put his hands around his packmates' necks while he’s riding them, although he’s never anything but gentle

+”you want my cum all over your pretty face, don't you, hyung?”

**Author's Note:**

> omg i know this isnt even a legit fic but i hope someone out there enjoyed. 
> 
> you can find me at @pupteez on twitter. I haven't posted anything there yet but you can @ or dm me anything Ateez and i would die of happiness
> 
> also if by some small chance this inspires someone's abo writing in the future please feel free to use, but dm me your work so I can read it! :)


End file.
